Tú, el mar y el cielo
by Annsmi
Summary: Su mundo pertenecía solamente a los mares, y bajo las frías aguas del Mar Cantábrico habría de quedarse sumergida. A no ser que el destino le indicara lo contrario. [Mermaid!AU] [Semana SpaBel]


**Día 1 "Distinct"**

**Título:** Tú, el mar y el cielo

**Summary: **Su mundo pertenecía solamente a los mares, y bajo las frías aguas del Mar Cantábrico habría de quedarse sumergida. A no ser que el destino le indicara lo contrario. [Mermaid!AU] [Semana SpaBel]

**Género:** Romance/Fantasía

.

**N/A: **¡Llego tarde para la Semana SpaBel! Pido perdón y clemencia ; w ; En serio, lo siento. Trabajé con tres ideas distintas para este día y ninguna me gustaba hasta que recordé que tenía esto escrito por ahí. Desde que vi esos fanarts de la Bélgica sirena y el España pirata, me enamoré. Lamentablemente aquí nuestro Toño no es un pirata :/ Lo siento de nuevo si les maté la ilusión.

El título es extraño, ya me lo dijeron… pero es una frase que dice la canción de _La Playa_ de La Oreja de Van Gogh (que no tiene nada que ver con el fic) y me gustó. No hay otra razón, soy mala con los títulos.

_El nombre de Bélgica es Annabelle -o Belle para hacerlo más corto- uso ambos._

Sin nada más que agregar les dejo leer. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni ninguno de sus guapos personajes me pertenecen.

.

* * *

**Tú, el mar y el cielo**

**.**

**.**

Sentir la arena entre los dedos al caminar por la orilla de la playa… El aire fresco llegando suavemente a su cara y a sus esponjosos cabellos… y el escalofrío que sentía recorrer su cuerpo por detenerse a admirar el paisaje. Todo eso era parte de un sueño que quizás jamás podría vivir, porque el poder andar como cualquier humano, trotar y hasta correr feliz de la vida, no era algo destinado para ella… Su mundo pertenecía solamente a los mares, y bajo las frías aguas del Mar Cantábrico habría de quedarse sumergida.

.

.

Annabelle siempre sintió curiosidad por las cosas a su alrededor. A la edad de dieciocho años se consideraba independiente y valiente. Solía andar de un lado a otro perdida del control de su querido hermano mayor, y muchas veces, usaba a su otro pequeño hermano como cómplice a sus aventuras y escapadas diurnas obligándole a inventar excusas que la salvaran de las reprimendas del autoritario Lars Janssen, en otras palabras: su hermano mayor con complejo de padre sobre-protector.

Desde que sus padres murieron, su hermano Lars se había convertido en la cabeza de su pequeña familia compuesta tan sólo por él, ella y su hermano pequeño de nombre Henri. Así que, el joven Lars se tomaba muy en serio su papel de hermano mayor, queriendo mantener cierto control sobre ellos ya que él no conocía otra forma de mantenerlos a salvo de los peligros de la vida… Peligros que les asechaban diariamente tales como los depredadores submarinos, las profundidades oscuras del océano, o los traicioneros y horribles _humanos_ que rondaban por la superficie en busca de sus peces o haciendo bárbaras guerras entre ellos con barcos pesados y elegantes.

Para Lars y para la mayoría de los otros tritones y sirenas, los humanos eran la escoria del planeta, y su joven hermana Annabelle tenía que estar lo más lejos posible de ellos. Jamás acercarse a la superficie para observarles, jamás hablar con ellos o mantener siquiera algún contacto físico o visible, y por sobre todo, jamás salvarles la vida si es que un día encontraban a alguna víctima en señales de ahogamiento. Dejar morir a los humanos era lo mejor para cualquier sirena o tritón si quería seguir conservando su integridad.

Era la regla de oro para todas las inocentes criaturas con buenos corazones como Annabelle, nunca regresarle a la vida a un humano que ha fallecido en las poderosas manos de los mares. Sirenas como ella podían volverles a la vida entregándoles una parte de su ser, su preciado _aliento_… pero estaba prohibido a toda costa llevar a cabo un rescate a los humanos si se quería mantener un buen equilibrio entre estos mundos tan distintos que nos ofrece el planeta que habitamos: el Mar y la Tierra.

Annabelle no sabía que sin esperárselo, pronto había de romper toda regla del mundo marino, y que su vida daría un giro totalmente inesperado con el transcurso de los días.

.

.

El sol brillaba con intensidad en un cielo libre de nubes y brisa marina. Eran apenas las siete y treinta de la mañana, y Antonio se preparaba mental y físicamente para otra jornada de pesca matutina.

A sus veintitrés años de edad, Antonio Fernández Carriedo aun no había hecho mucho de su vida como para impresionar a alguien, pero era un muchacho alegre y multifacético que se ganaba el cariño de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre actuando positivo ante la vida a pesar de no tener mucho de qué presumir, y siempre siendo amable con las personas que se acercaban a pedirle algún favor.

Era un joven español nacido en un pequeño pueblo pesquero que no avanzaba mucho económicamente como otros importantes puertos de la región, pero tampoco se moría de hambre como para ser catalogado en la pobreza. La gente del pueblo era en su mayoría alegre y pacífica, católicos fervientes que asisten al menos una vez por semana a misa, el comercio avanzaba bien para ellos, y la violencia era poca y no solía ser un problema entre los habitantes.

Antonio estaba contento con la vida que llevaba hasta ahora, claro que varias veces soñaba con superarse y quizás crearse un negocio propio, pero por el momento, se conformaba con ser un humilde pescador que trabaja de lunes a viernes en compañía de sus mejores amigos: un rubio francés con complejo de casanova, y un albino alemán con complejos egocentristas.

Sí… como se lee, su vida era feliz la mayor parte del día, hasta que al llegar el ocaso solía volver a casa con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro al saber que al cruzar la puerta de su _hogar_, nadie le esperaría con ansias de verlo o abrazarlo con amor y con cariño… Vivía solo desde el fallecimiento de su abuelo hace seis años atrás, y la verdad era que la soledad no era nada grata en un joven soltero como él. Ansiaba encontrarse a alguien que quisiese ser su compañero en la vida, una mujer que lo amara y estuviese dispuesta a aventurarse por él si es que un día era necesario, que estuviese con él en las buenas y en las malas, y que lo apoyara a salir adelante aun en sus sueños más frustrados.

Hacía tiempo que no había ni una pizca de romance en su vida, y tal vez pronto, si es que Dios se apiadaba de él, le mandaría a ese alguien como un ángel que le sacase una sonrisa de los labios aun en los tiempos más oscuros y difíciles de su día a día.

.

.

—Antonio, ¿sigues creyendo en esas cosas?

La voz de su amigo francés le reprendió cuando hablaba nuevamente sobre aquellas criaturas mitológicas del mundo marino. Para Antonio, los animales y plantas no eran lo único que habitaba debajo de los mares.

—Yo puedo casi jurar que es verdad, les he dicho que mi abuelo vio una. —y tal vez sí fue cierto, su abuelo materno solía hablarle mucho sobre sus aventuras de joven, y entre algunas de ellas aclamaba haber visto a una hermosa sirena peinando sus cabellos sentaba sobre una roca cerca de la superficie de una pequeña isla de los alrededores.

Antonio creía fielmente en esos relatos, y tenía el sueño de algún día encontrarse con alguna de esas bellas ninfas del océano tal como lo hizo su abuelo.

—Por favor Antonio… —decía su otro amigo Gilbert, quejándose por esos cuentos que le parecían tan absurdos —Tu abuelo era un tipo admirable, pero seamos honestos, ese viejo imaginaba muchas cosas cuando bebía.

Tirando una red fuera de su bote pesquero, Antonio buscaba una respuesta que darles a sus camaradas, pero un segundo antes de abrir la boca, su amigo Francis le había ganado la palabra.

—Gilbert tiene razón, Antonio… Tal vez tu abuelo se la imaginó o la soñó y la confundió con algo real.

Antonio se sintió ofendido... había una remota posibilidad de que Francis pudiera estar diciendo una verdad, pero él seguía creyendo en la palabra de su fallecido abuelo. A pesar de ser un buen hombre, su abuelo era un poco bebedor y mujeriego... Pero si de algo no pecaba ese viejo era de mentiroso.

—No importa lo que me digan, yo sigo creyendo que es real… —dijo un Antonio orgulloso —Y cuando al fin encuentre una mujer de esas, podré morir en paz.

—Vale, como tú digas Toño…

Ninguno de sus amigos estaba animado ese día, parecía ser que estaban bajo los efectos de una resaca o algo parecido, porque se traían unas caras de muertos que sólo las veces que se iban de juerga se les veía al día siguiente, ¿acaso se habían ido de parranda y no lo invitaron?

Pero qué amigos tan sinvergüenzas tenía el pobre Antonio.

El susodicho castaño no hizo más que suspirar con resigna. _"Ellos que se divierten y yo me partí el lomo trabajando hasta noche... que buenos amigos tengo"._

Ya transcurridas unas horas en su jornada bajo el arduo sol de aquel día, el trío de amigos decidió parar en una pequeña isla para descansar un rato antes de volver a su pueblo. Habían pescado una buena cantidad de peces ese día, y lo más seguro es que al venderlos, obtuvieran un buen dinero por ellos. Al parecer les había ido muy con la pesca esa mañana.

Hoy Antonio estaba de suerte.

.

—¿Vas a salir, Belle? —un pequeño tritón de unos escasos trece años, de cabellos rubios y de ojos verdosos, se acercaba a su hermana mientras la veía colocarse un collar y unas pequeñas estrellas marinas simulando un par de pendientes en las orejas.

La joven igualmente rubia, aunque quizás un poco más castaña que él, se puso un dedo sobre los labios y le indicó a su pequeño hermano que bajara la voz. Su otro hermano Lars andaba cerca, y no quería que los escuchase hablar de una salida que solamente ella tenía planeada.

—Sí Henri, y espero que esta vez Lars te crea la nueva mentira que le dirás sobre mí… Dile que fui a visitar a una amiga o algo, ¿vale?

—Ya le he dicho eso muchas veces, Belle… —su hermano entrecerró la mirada —y tú no tienes amigas.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó ella haciendo un gesto casi infantil con sus labios, un puchero que la hacía ver tierna —Lilieth cuenta como mi amiga…

—Lilieth es _mi_ amiga, y tiene mi edad, Belle… —el pequeño Henri sabía bien que su hermana no era una sirena de muchos amigos, al contrario… era muy amable y cariñosa, pero parecía ser que no le importaba mucho trabarse amistades con la comunidad marina. Algunos tritones que eran amigos de su hermano Lars solían invitarla a salir, pero tampoco a ellos solía hacerles mucho caso… realmente, Henri no entendía qué es lo que se pasaba por la cabeza a su rebelde hermana a la hora de rechazar tantas oportunidades para socializar —¿A dónde irás ahora?

—No lo sé… —respondió Belle sinceramente. No había pensado en eso antes de arreglarse para salir —¿Eso importa?

—Claro que importa, hermana. —aclaró Henri un poco preocupado —Si te come un tiburón por irte a explorar corrientes peligrosas, ¿¡qué le diré a Lars!?

—Pero qué cosas dices, Henri… —Belle enroscó sus dedos en las puntas de su cabello e intentó formar unos cuantos rulos que afortunadamente cooperaron a pesar de estar debajo del agua ¿Acaso la gravedad no funcionaba en las sirenas y tritones? Ni siquiera sabían que era eso… Lo suyo era magia quizás —Ningún tiburón va a comerme, de hecho son muy tiernos… ahora que los mencionas, tal vez vaya a visitarlos…

—¡No vayas Belle! —su hermanito se abalanzó sobre ella con un gran abrazo e intentó convencerla de no salir, pero Annabelle no iba a caer en ese juego por más tierno que fuera Henri aun con sus trece años —. Lars va a enojarse si ve que te has ido de nuevo sin su permiso…

—Lo siento Henri, —ella correspondió al abrazo de su hermano con cierta ternura. Para Belle, Henri siempre sería como un niño por más alto que fuera… podrían pasar los años en él, crecerle barba e incluso un feo bigote, y aun así él seguiría siendo siempre su pequeño hermanito —Lars ya no va a controlar mi vida… Ya tengo dieciocho años por lo tanto soy una joven adulta que decide por si misma si va a salir o no, si él se molesta no le hagas caso, no es tu problema ni el mío, ¿esta bien?

El joven Henri nomás asintió a las palabras de su hermana. Ella tenía razón, era una adulta y aunque no lo pareciera, era madura a su manera, su defecto quizás es que era un tanto rebelde, pero a pesar de todo ella tenía un buen corazón. Annabelle era la sirena más noble que él ha conocido en toda su corta vida, y como su hermana no había otra igual. Afortunadamente.

—Que te vaya bien entonces, Belle… Cuídate mucho y no llegues tarde a casa, ¿si?

—Gracias Henri. Hoy haré la cena así que llegaré temprano, te lo prometo ¡No te preocupes por mí!

Y así… esta sirenita de cola azul turquesa, de ondeante cabello rubio que cubre sus desnudos senos, y de hermosos ojos verdes despampanantes como dos gemas; salió nadando a toda prisa antes de que su "malvado" hermano Lars la atrapara y la encerrara en su habitación como a una presa enjaulada.

Hoy Annabelle iba a tener una buena aventura.

.

.

Aun a sabiendas de que no debía acercarse demasiado a la superficie… Por primera vez, Annabelle sintió la completa necesitad de hacerlo.

Siempre había sentido demasiado anhelo por ver el mundo humano y las maravillas que este pudiese ofrecerle, y a diario se hacía cientos de preguntas sobre cómo serían aquellos hombres y mujeres que habitan allí. Por ejemplo: ¿Acaso serían muy distintos físicamente a ellos los tritones y sirenas? Bueno, sabía que tenían un par de eso a lo que ellos llaman "piernas" y que les servían para caminar, trotar, correr y hasta nadar… pero no podía imaginarse bien cómo hacían todo eso de manera tan sencilla. Annabelle no conocía el significado de la palabra _equilibrio _para el caso de los humanos, y sólo observando es como podría saciar toda esa curiosidad que se le venía encima cuando comenzaba a pensar en esos seres terrestres.

Como buena sirena que era, no había roto las reglas hasta ahora… pero ya no podía soportarlo más, su curiosidad era demasiada y aunque se encontrara con humanos horribles -como decía su hermano que eran-, sería valiente y saldría a tomar un poco de ese aire que los humanos llaman oxígeno.

.

Mientras tanto, Antonio y sus amigos habían parado ya en aquella pequeña isla que divisaron en su largo recorrido de pesca.

No era una isla muy grande… Si acaso tenía unos pocos miles de metros cuadrados como área, alrededor de unos 5 kilómetros aproximadamente, pero era un lugar muy tranquilo y con una vegetación que les daba la suficiente sombra como para sentarse un rato en la arena y construir una fogata para asarse unos pescados para el almuerzo. A los locos de Francis y Gilbert ya les estaba pasando por la mente la idea de organizar unas fiestas en aquel lugar, trayéndose a las mujeres más guapas y jóvenes de todo el bendito pueblo español.

Antonio rió por la idea, ese par de pervertidos no tenían remedio… ¡Pero a él qué le importaba eso! ¡Con gusto asistiría a una reunión de esas!

—¡Oye, tú! ¿A dónde vas? —al cabo del transcurso de una hora de charla y comedera, escuchó la voz de Gilbert gritándole una vez que se hubo parado de su asiento en la arena para desentumirse un poco las piernas, y el trasero…

Antonio caminó un poco alejándose unos metros de su par de amigos que ya comenzaban a enterrar la fogata para apagar el fuego, estaban ya casi listos para zarpar nuevamente en su modesto bote de pescador, y el molesto de Gilbert que no dejaba de gritarle para obtener una respuesta de su parte ya le estaba colmando su eterna paciencia.

—¡Déjame en paz, tengo que orinar!

—¡Si te tardas, te dejamos! —mejor si apresurarse porque esos dos si eran capaces de dejarlo ahí abandonado en esa isla desierta y olvidada por Dios.

Nuestro amado español ya se estaba cansando… Como todo ser humano tenía sus necesidades y parecía no haber lugar donde hacerlas. Así que en su desesperación recorrió un buen tramo de la isla sin darse cuenta, y en un lugar cercano a la costa, refugiado por unos arbustos diminutos y obteniendo la vista de las rocas y las olas que golpeaban leve contra ellas, empezó a hacer lo que venía a hacer: orinar.

Ni siquiera había terminado aun cuando un extraño ruido proveniente de las rocas lo alarmó, ¿acaso había escuchado el sonido de un respingo? Sí… fue como cuando una persona muestra exaltación o sorpresa… y oh vaya sorpresa la que se llevaba él ahora, que justo al alzar la vista para intentar descubrir qué cosa había causado ese respingar, se encontró con la figura más hermosa que sus verdes ojos se han topado en toda su maldita vida.

Ahí, justo a unos metros de él sentada sobre una roca, estaba una bella ninfa del océano -como solía llamarles su abuelo- mirándole muy sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

Literalmente, ¡ella tenía puestos sus preciosos ojos en su…! _"¡Dios bendito!"_ pensó Antonio al instante completamente sonrojado, ¿¡pero por qué demonios aun seguía con los pantalones abajo!?

Estuvo a punto de gritar y salir corriendo despavorido como un maldito cobarde, pero lo que estaba viendo era una sirena ¡Una _sirena_! No podía irse de ahí sin siquiera haber intentado tocarla o al menos verla más de cerca. Salir huyendo sería como un insulto a la memoria de su abuelo que tanto le hablaba de esas misteriosas criaturas.

La joven sirena por su lado, se tiró al agua cuando vio que Antonio se movía -ya con los pantalones en su lugar- y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. No había nadado hasta perderse entre las profundidades del océano, al contrario, se quedó quieta en su lugar escondiéndose totalmente debajo del agua detrás de esa roca donde había estado tomando el sol anteriormente.

Y cuando Antonio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquella roca, le habló en un tono tranquilo intentando llamar su atención, esperando internamente que ella pudiese entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—O-Oye… Tranquila… —intentó decirle —Todo esta bien, yo no te haré daño…

No estuvo seguro de si ella lo estaba entendiendo o si siquiera alcanzaba a escucharlo debajo del agua, pero ligeramente podía ver sus rubios cabellos asomándose un poco de la superficie como si quisiera salir aun más y dejarle ver su rostro por completo.

Con esas palabras, Annabelle se sintió más relajada… este humano no era para nada _horrible_ como decía su gente que los humanos eran… al contrario, este era un humano demasiado atractivo, incluso más que esos tritones que la habían invitado a salir hace tiempo.

Ella aun seguía escondida detrás de aquella roca que estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de él, y poco a poco, con mucha cautela Antonio vio de nuevo como ella asomaba su rostro hacia él… Era indescriptible, sus ojos parecían brillar de curiosidad al verlo, eran de un verde profundo sólo un poco más oscuros que los suyos, y sus cabellos como el oro brillaban hermosamente con el sol, no eran ni muy rubios ni muy castaños, pero a él le parecían perfectos.

Las leyendas y los relatos de su abuelo, le decían que las sirenas atraían a los hombres con su hermoso canto, pero él no la había escuchado hablar ni respingar en ningún momento, y con el simple hecho de estar mirándola a los ojos en él ya fluía la magia de sentirse completamente cautivado.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Antonio, y con ese gesto la sirena Belle deseó acercarse un poco más a él…

Tocarlo incluso si es que era posible…

—Sabía que algún día te encontraría… —espetó el castaño en voz baja siendo él quien se aproximó a la fémina. Si seguía así terminaría cayéndose al agua junto con ella —Tú eres lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo…

Sus frases sonaban tan melosas que hasta a él mismo le parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas, pero bueno, ¿qué más podría decirle a la criatura que siempre quiso conocer en persona? Realmente esto era como un cuento de hadas y fantasía, pero al contrario de la mayoría de ellos, él sólo era un simple pescador que no tenía a nadie en el mundo más que a su par de amigos extranjeros… y ella era una hermosa sirena que estaba muy fuera de su alcance.

Lo más seguro es que ésta fuera la única vez que se vieran… ¿no es así?

—¿Puedes entenderme, _bonita_? —no había tiempo siquiera de preguntar nombres… así que, ¿por qué no llamarla con un lindo calificativo?

Al instante las mejillas de Annabelle se pintaron de un tierno color rosa, y Antonio al notarlo sintió la necesidad de reír porque ella era _tan tierna_… pero seguro que eso la pondría aun más nerviosa y él no quería arruinar el momento para nada.

La joven sirena asintió muda a esa pregunta que él acaba de hacerle. Y es que lo cierto era que las sirenas y tritones podían entender y hablar cualquier idioma humano, incluyendo incluso las lenguas muertas. Lo sé, suena extraño… ¿porqué ellos tendrían esa habilidad tan avanzada? Pues ni ellos mismos lo sabían siquiera.

—Si te pido poder vernos aquí mañana, ¿volverías? —Antonio sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para convivir con ella en estos momentos, sus amigos le estaban esperando para irse a casa, y antes de hacerlo, tenía que estar completamente seguro de que ambos volverían a verse mañana. No iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. No todos los días te encuentras con una hermosa sirena.

La tierna sirena estaba aterrada… jamás en toda su historia ambas especies habían hablado o convivido, y ahora su garganta estaba cerrada como si tuviese algo atorado en ella. Se sentía una tonta, ojalá este humano no pensara que todas las sirenas eran así de retraídas porque no era así… Actuando de esta manera estaba avergonzando a su especie, pero que más daba… por el momento sólo pudo asentir. Le encantaría verlo mañana aunque se convirtiese en escoria por fallar a las reglas de su mundo marino…

Antonio por su parte se sintió emocionado e inquieto por su respuesta —¡Fantástico! Nos veremos aquí mañana a la misma hora, ¿vale?

Pero para antes de que Annabelle pudiese responder algo, los gritos de dos hombres que correspondían a ser los amigos de Antonio, no paraban de soltar su nombre llamándole para que se apresurase a volver.

—¡Antonio!

Cada vez estaban más cerca y Annabelle comenzaba a alarmarse. Ya un humano la había visto ¡y no podía permitir que otros más la vieran también! Sería aun más peligroso para su especie.

—No te alarmes —dijo Antonio optando por serenarse —son mis amigos… Tampoco te harán daño.

Belle presentía que este humano tan sonriente que se había encontrado en las costas poseía un buen corazón, y que seguro no le diría a nadie sobre su paradero, pero a los otros dos hombres no los conocía y tampoco le daban muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que no quería verlos ni tampoco que ellos la vieran a ella.

Tenía que irse ya.

Al ver a lo lejos como Gilbert y Francis continuaban acercándose a ellos, Annabelle sintió más pánico y Antonio intentó calmarla repitiéndole que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que sus amigos no le harían ningún daño porque eran buenos hombres; pero ella sin poder hablar del temor que sentía, le tapó la boca con los dedos y negó con la cabeza para hacerle entender con la mirada que por favor no dijera que la había visto, él vio esa expresión temerosa en ella y asintió inconscientemente a su petición.

—Tranquila, no le diré a nadie que te he visto… —ella deslizó una mano por la mejilla y barbilla de Antonio en un gesto de despedida, y se fue sin más sumergiéndose de nuevo en las frías aguas de ese mar.

Antonio… completamente anonadado por la situación que acababa de experimentar, dejó escapar un suspiro y se quedó ahí inmóvil sobre aquella roca, observando el camino que ella tomó hasta que Gilbert y Francis se atrevieron a sacarlo de su trance con gritos e insultos por haberlos tenido esperando.

El pobre no hacía más que pensar:_ "Las sirenas sí existen…"_

. . .

* * *

**N/A:** Continuará. Quería poner todo en un one-shot, pero como siempre no pude controlar mis palabras y me ha salido más largo… Lo siento mucho.


End file.
